I'll Waste Away
by Yami Malika
Summary: After dealing with his yami for the longest time, Ryou decides to get rid of him once and for all. ONESHOT. R&R!


**I'll Waste Away**

By Yami Malika

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Who needs to own Yuugiou when you can control their lives with a click of a button in a fanfic? I do! Yuugiou will always belong to my idol, Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary: After dealing with his yami for the longest time, Ryou decides to get rid of him once and for all. ONESHOT. R&R!

-

Hey! Yami Malika's in the house! I was really in the mood to write an angst-y one shot involving Bakura. (Who doesn't? XD)

Anyway, I am in the process of writing the last chapter of Penalty Game. I also wrote the first chapter of my new fic called S.O.S., which I plan to put up after Penalty Game is done. Updates are going to be scarce because school is coming up, so please be patient with me.

Okay, enjoy the fic!

-

'_My life is so pathetic,_' Ryou Bakura thought to himself, approaching the huge lake in the far end of the Domino City Park. He stood in front of the lake staring at his reflection in a daze. '_I have no reason to live. What's the point? Mom, and Amane are dead, and God knows that Dad will even care. After all, it is he who gave me that damned ring._' When Ryou thought of the Millennium Ring, he took it out of his pocket, and ran his fingers over the gold.

"You have caused me nothing but trouble," Ryou said to the ring. He was obviously talking to the spirit that dwelled within the Millennium Item, but to anyone else, it looked as if he had gone insane. "Thanks to you I am the biggest criminal in the city," he continued, his voice becoming harsher. "I hate that you can control me any time you please. Of course it was I, who had to get stuck with the evil spirit of a thief, while Yuugi gets a Pharaoh," Ryou's eyes flashed with anger.

**'Aw, I'm not that bad, am I?'** a voice in Ryou's head asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ryou said coldly, his grip tightening on the Millennium Ring.

**'That's not a nice thing to say. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be where you are today,'** the voice taunted.

"Heh, you mean being feared by everyone? What a great accomplishment." Ryou scoffed.

**'Now, now, what about all of those nice gifts I got you?'**

At that moment, Ryou was in full rage. All of those 'nice gifts' were all of the things his yami stole, and killed people for, and left for him to take the blame. Now, he was a convict, trying to run away from the police. All thanks to him. All thanks to the ring. Then, he snapped.

"I have had it with you, my dear yami," Ryou said calmly, while an insane smile, spread across his face.

**'Hmm? What do you think you're doing!'** the spirit yelled.

"Taking care of my problem, that's all," Ryou still smiled.

With that, he tossed the Millennium Ring into the lake. To Ryou's pleasure, it sank right to the bottom. His smile turned into a sneer. '_That takes care of that,_' he thought.

Ryou started walking out of the park, but he glanced over his shoulder at the lake. He let out a sigh. His expression of misery, and utter loneliness, returned.

"I'll be joining you soon," he whispered, walking into the darkness.

**2 Days Later**

Yuugi Mutou, and his friends, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, and Katsuya Jonouchi, all gathered around the television, waiting for a movie Yuugi ordered on Pay-Per View to begin. Right before the movie started, a woman with long black hair appeared on the screen.

"Breaking news. Earlier this morning authorities found the body of a teenage boy outside the Domino City Park," the newswoman started to say. "...Ah, we have an update. The boy has been identified as Ryou Bakura. The cause of death is unknown. Stay tuned for updates at 5."

The movie started, but Yuugi clicked off the television, his eyes growing wide. He looked over at all of his friends, who had the same shocked expression on their faces. The room became silent, as everyone filed out of Yuugi's room.

-

-

Well, what did you think? It's not half as bad as I thought it was going to be. Well, you know what to do next! I'll be waiting!


End file.
